Zuko Gone Crazy
by dbzfan8
Summary: Zuko just can't take it anymore. He is going crazy about stupid little things. Being the firelord sounded good a while ago but nope! Hitus
1. Laptops

_A/N: Please R&R. Plus i have a new poll up in my profile!  
_

**Zuko gone crazy**

Aang's POV

I woke up to screaming and yelling. _Who is screaming? It's so annoying. _I walked into Zuko's room. Zuko was the one doing it! Zuko was on the computer.

" Zuko what are you doing?"

" Stupid laptop!"

" Whats so stupid about it?"

" Every time I go on the computer it FREEZES on me!"

" No need to yell Zuko."

" And when I try to fix it, it just breaks!"

" That's because it's on fire…why is it on fire?"

" That's how I tried to fix it."

" Zuko it doesn't work that way."

" Whatever…wait way are you in MY ROOM!"

" Because…"

" OUT OF MY ROOM!"

_Zuko didn't need to yell like that and that isn't how you fix a laptop. He could just call somebody to fix it._ Katara walked into my room rubbing her eyes.

" What was that screaming about?"

" Zuko was screaming about the broken lapto-"

" AANG!" Zuko screamed!

" What know?" Katara said.


	2. Stoves

_Aang's note: Zuko is going crazy! I wonder what he is yelling about know?_

_A/N: Please R&R._

**Zuko gone crazy**

Aang's POV

" What is it know Zuko?" Aang said as he walked into the kitchen

" The stove is broken because I try to cook pancakes in it but it doesn't work!"

" You don't cook pancakes in a stove."

" Well I do."

"Then just-"

A blast of fire went at an uncooked pancake. _Wow Zuko is so crazy today. When will he stop?_

" There ANOTHER burnt pancake!"

" Zuko you should just-"

" I'm going BACK to my bedroom!"

Katara walked into the room.

" Hey, whats wrong with Zu-"

Katara looked at the burnt pancakes.

" I see…"

_Katara's note: First laptop now stove what is wrong with him?_

_A/N: Please R&R._


	3. Microwaves

_**Katara's note: Now it's lunch time and Zuko is in his room. He should be coming down for lunch know.**_

**Zuko gone crazy**

Zuko's POV

I have been in my room for awhile. _When will they stop pestering me? I'm FINE! Well now I have to go down to the kitchen and they will probably pester me on how I make grilled cheese._

Zuko walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

" Zuko can you make lunch?"

" Ok stop pestering me!"

Zuko grabbed 10 pieces of bread and 5 slices of cheese. He put I slice of cheese in 2 pieces of bread for each sandwich. Then he put it on a plate and put it in the _microwave?_ He set it for 1 min. After I min he took the sandwiches out. He put them on separate plates and brought them to the table.

" But Zuko you cooked these in the microwave…" Said Aang

" SO, that's how I cook!"

" Can you cook it another w-?"

" Why is the bread never golden brown and the cheese is always cold and not melted."

" Well that's because-"

" GRRR"

_Zuko's Note: Would they stop PESTERING ME!_

_A/N: I think Zuko is overreacting._


	4. The Number 7 and the Letter L

_Sokka's Note: I had to make us lunch because Zuko left the kitchen. And I burnt my hand and it still hurts!_

**Zuko gone crazy**

Katara's POV

_Zuko is overreacting and he needs to calm down. That's why I invited Mai over to help calm him down. I wonder why Zuko is complaining about little things_?

( Doorbell rings.)

" Hi Mai."

" Hi Katara."

" Where is Zuko?"

" In his room."

" Thanks."

Mai's POV

( Mai walked into Zuko's room.)

" Hi Zuko."

" What do you want Mai." ( Zuko thoughts-_Is Mai here to pester me to? Grr._

" Zuko you could just-"'

" Don't you hate the number 7 because it's like an upside-down reflected L"

" Um….what's wrong with L ?"

" It's so stupid. It's like it loves itself! Just like a stick!"

_A/N: No 7's or L's where hurt in this typing. Well we may have hurt the numbers and letters feelings. And I have nothing_ _against the letter L or the number 7. _


	5. Windows

_A/N: Another chapter up, which means more humor!_

**Zuko Gone Crazy**

Zuko's POV

I sat there, staring out the stupid clear thing, _the window._ Those silly thing, there is no point in having them. I heard someone walk in.

"Hey Zuko, how are you feeling?" Katara asked.

"Aren't they stupid?" I said.

"Umm, what?"

"_Windows_".

"Excuse me?"

"They think they are so great, being all see through".

"I'm confused".

"If I want to look outside, then why don't I just put a hole in the wall?"

"Well, the bugs would get in and-"

"I ain't afraid of bugs!" "What you think I'm a wimp?"

"No, I didn't say that-"

"They should be ashamed of themselves."

"Who?"

"The Egyptians."

"Why"

"Because they basically invented windows!"

"Umm, Zuko maybe-"

"Ashamed I say!"

I heard someone walk in the room. I didn't bother turning around to see who it was, they would reveal themselves eventually.

"Hi guys!" Aang greeted. Aang saw Katara's face and instantly knew that Zuko was in his crazy mood again.

"What's wrong Zuko?" Aang asked.

"Windows" I simply answered.

"I, I don't want to know," and with that, he left the room.

_A/N: Don't worry, I have nothing against Egyptians. Please R&R!_


	6. Advertisements

_A/N: Wow another chapter up! Plus I got shots today, whew, that really made me feel weird._

Zuko Gone Crazy

Aang's POV

We decide to go out for lunch today. We started walking to the restaurant when I heard Zuko mumble something.

"What was that Zuko?" I asked. I noticed he was looking at a big sign that said Go shop at the Farmer's Market.

"It's so stupid," Zuko answered.

"What is so stupid?"

"Advertisements, they are everywhere!"

"So?"

"So annoying!"

"Ugh"

We continued walking to the restaurant when we bumped into Mai.

"Hi Mai!" Katara greeted, "funny seeing you here".

"Hi guys" Mai said. " So what are you doing out here?"

"Just going out for lunch" Suki answered.

"Plus being mocked by stupid advertisements," Zuko piped.

"Oh no," Mai groaned. "Is he seriously doing this _again_".

"Yep," everyone answered simultaneously.

"Doing what?"

"Nothing"

"Mind if I join you guys" Mai asked.

"Not at all," Katara answered.

While they were walking to the restaurant they must of past fifty more signs, considering Zuko kept complained about the advertisements at least twice each. When we finally got to the restaurant Zuko stopped complaining. At least until he saw the menu.

"Look at this!" Zuko shouted.

"Look at what?" I asked.

"The menu!"

I looked at the menu. "What's wrong with it?"

"They are trying to con us into buying more food, see look"

I looked at what he pointed at. It said ribs for $25.00 with side of choice, then under it it said add more to your sides for only $1.00.

"Whatever" I said.

After we ate lunch we went home. As soon as we got home Zuko turned on the TV

"Grr," Zuko growled.

"What now?" Sokka asked.

"More advertisements!"

"They are called commercials!"

"So, they are still advertisements!"

"Whatever"

_A/N: Hope you like it! Please R&R! Plus check out the poll in my profile! _

"See what I mean, advertisements!"

"_Zuko, what are you doing in my author's note?"_

"Trying to get ride of that advertisement!"

"_Zuko it-"_

"Why won't it **erase**?"

"_Because it's my author's note, only I can erase it!"_

"Well that's stupid!"


	7. TV's and Remotes

_A/N: Sorry for the long updating because I've been writing other stories. Hope you like Zuko's next complaint. I might be having long updating but I'm not stopping this story._

**Zuko Gone Crazy**

Zuko's POV

" Whats going on Zuko?" Aang said as he walked into Zuko's room.

" I mean, when there is a power outage the TV turns off! The TV is supposed to bring joy to people!"

" It brings joy to-"

" Who cares! I mean the TV shows aren't even good!"

" Well I like-"

" WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR OPINION!"

" Um.. Well I'm think Ka- "

" I mean Hannah Montana she has a secret. WHO CARES! And Suite Life on Deck. Wow I mean who cares that it's so _cool_ to live on a ship. I HATE ships! Being on one for **2** years! And Suite Life of Zack and Cody! SAME thing! It's just the same thing except for there younger and they are at a **hotel**. Who cares?"

" Well I don't mind watching TV. And the TV shows aren't that b-"

" Who cares about your opinion!"

Aang's POV

I walked out of Zuko's room. _Why is Zuko like this? I wish he would stop. Maybe Katara can help? _I walked into my room just to hear Zuko scream,

" AANG!"

" Grr."

"What is it Zuko?" I said as I walked into the room.

" The remote won't work."

" That's the wrong remote."

" Why is there more then one remote? Because they all look the same and who knows what this one is to?"

" Well I think this one is to-"

" Whatever."

Zuko walked out of the room. _Does Zuko need to go to a mental hospital? I think so._

_A/N: Do my new poll and I hope you like this chapter!_


	8. Games and Fluff

_A/N: After so many things that have been going on lately I bring you… the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: Yup, don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

**Zuko Gone Crazy**

"Oh my gosh, this is so stupid," Zuko yelled out as he scrolled through the list of things on the computer.

"What is it Zuko? Something making you angry on the computer," _Again,_ Aang thought.

"There are some stupid stories about me and some OC named Tiana! And there's another on- see look at this one! It's about some girl named Krista and me! And if you search by Katara X me there are 5,506 stories, and then when you search by me and Mai there are 659 stories! It's so stupid that people think I should be with anybody except Mai! Fu-"

"Zuko! We will not us bad language in this house, especially that word," Katara inquired as she walked in the room, holding a plate of… something.

"Hmph, I don't care."

"What are you guys talking about anyways that's making him so angry?"

Aang put a grumpy look on his face. "Zutara fics, There stupid."

"WhAt! I DO NOT LIKE ZUKO ONE BIT!"

Zuko turned his head, glaring at her.

"I mean… by loving you… not that I hate you or anything. Um…"

"GUYS!" Sokka burst into the room. "I saw a commercial on TV," as Sokka started Zuko replied "Humph" at the word commercial. "and there was this new website called .com and there was this thing called a dragowerepire! It was a mix of a dragon, werewolf, and a vampire! The think on the commercial went BATTLE ON and it looked so cool that I rushed in here to play it on the laptop," and with finishing his sentence he zoomed to the laptop, ready to play it.

Zuko would not allow this, this website sounded ridiculous! In his hand a small flame grew bigger, until the size of a soccer ball. It was fired straightat the thing Sokka was on. Yes, the very victim. The laptop. Sokka had been in the middle of having it load after making his account until the laptop exploded into a thousand pieces.

"ZUKO! Why did you do this! I was about to play it, and it looked so cool!"

"First of all, I was going to send MANY strongly worded email messages to Zutara fans! Second of all, THAT QA GAME IS STUPID!"

Oddly enough, Sokka almost started to cry. "It's not stupid!" And with this, he ran out of the room.

Everyone in the room was silent. Until Zuko broke the peace and said, "So what's for dinner?"

* * *

_A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Yeah, might be updating this chapter more._


End file.
